Brick By Boring Brick
by Lieutenant of the BVB Army
Summary: It had been years, centuries in Overland time, since Alice has last gone back to Underland. Why is that? What happens when her descendent, or so she seems, happens upon a white rabbit and a hole? Why does time pass so quickly when in Underland? ON HOLD!
1. The Beginning

I am writing another one yep! So bring on the sticks and stones!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Underland, Alice in Wonderland, or The Mad Hatter, Marmoreal, etc.

Claimer: Alice's descendent is purely my imagination along with a few characteristics from my friends.

**Preface~**

"And then with a yell so fierce, people in Aboveland could hear, 'Off with your head' Alice Kingsleigh said and she sliced off the Jabberwocky's wicked head." Alison Marlette King told her daughter, Alistair Jade. The five year old lay in her bed and giggled.

"More!" She demanded but her mother shook her head.

"Time to sleep Alis. And there is always another night." The little girl waved sleepily at her mom and nodded. Alison bent down and kissed her daughters cheek. Alistair's auburn hair ruffled and resembled her mothers' blonde slightly. Little Alistair drifted to sleep while her mother whispered soft words. "Fairfarren baby girl." Alison turned the light off and closed her daughters door. She sighed and leaned against the wall before walking through the small apartment to her room. It was late and she had to work in the morning.

"Y'know Alice, you will have to tell her." She jumped at the familiar voice. Then settling in her room she looked at the owner.

"I know, but she is only a child. And she may not be the one." The owner of the voice simply smiled wide and disappeared.

**Chapter.1**

**The Beginning**

Alistair Jade King rushed through her house trying not to be late again for her part time job. Her mother had woken her and already left an hour ago and she hoped that today would finally be the day she'd be on time. Wishful thinking. As she rushed through the house Alistair noticed a note on the fridge. She read quickly.

"Do you know why a Raven is like a writing desk?" Was written in her mother's sloppy writing. She shook her head and laughed. The clock on the wall read 9:22, she'd be late is she didn't leave now. Her bus would be at the stop in four minutes! She adjusted her black mid thigh length skirt and pulled her sweater around her as the bitter London air nipped at her skin. Alistair, or Alis to her friends, locked her and her mother's apartment door and bounded down the stairs. She made it to the stop with seconds to spare. She stood there alone while the red bus pulled up and she showed the driver her pass. They knew each other well, since Alis had been taking the bus since she was 6 when she had to go to work when her mother. That had been 13 years ago. She stood in her usual spot and shifted as the bus took off. Maybe today would be a good day.

"So, Alistair 'ow are you to'ay?" She laughed at the driver. She was a kind woman and had a gap between her front teeth.

"I'm good Pat thank you. How was the late shift?" The other riders were use to their chatter and sometimes tuned it out.

"Oh, boring as usual." She smiled and nodded. "'ere we are Alis dear." Pat stopped the bus at Alis' atop and other passengers got up as well. Alistair waved and jumped off, adjusting her leggings and boots. This was only her second week at her job so she still needed to make an impression.

She hustled down the sidewalk and made it three minutes before she'd be late. "Ah there you are." Susanna said quickly. She had been working at J&R longer than Alis by a month. J&R was a clothing store but at the moment, Alis was only an intern. Susanna went on. "Mr. Gene just left and said we have the day off!" Alis' eyes widened while Susanna seemed to be doing a happy dance. "So my dear Goth," she gestured to Alistair's clothes, "Go have fun, after you take this box to the back back room. I hate that place." Alis rolled her eyes and took the box.

"Yes ma'am!" She giggled and walked down the tiny walk way. Her bag started to slip so she pulled it around her shoulder. As she walked through the doors something white caught her eye. It was gone in the same second and she brushed it off. The more she walked into the dark storage room, the more she felt like something was following her. Alistair stopped at the tiny desk that the box belonged. Her boots clicking echoed through out the emptiness. She was being watched, she could feel it. Alis started to walk out of the room when she almost tripped over something. "He-," she stopped looking down. A furry white object lay looking up at her. She couldn't help but smile. They rabbit was a little large for normal and she thought it was beyond cute. "Where did you come from?" She bent down and picked it up. The animal weighed less than she thought it would and she carried it to the front of the store.

"What do you have there?" Susanna gasped looking wide eyed. "You found a rabbit?" I nodded. "Well, ain't that good luck. Have a good day Alis and what are you going to do with it?"

"I'm not sure. I wonder if my mum will let me take him home." Susanna laughed.

"If she doesn't I will be happy to take the little pet." With that Susanna left the store waving, leaving Alis with the rabbit. She looked at the little thing. It was cute, furry, and completely didn't belong in this store. How did it end up in the storage room?

"Come on little thing. Let's go home for now." Alistair went out of the store locking it with the key that Susanna had left. The bus wouldn't be coming to her stop for another hour so she'd have no choice but to either sit in the rain or go to park across the street. Alis crossed the busy street earning a few honks and kept the rabbit bundled in her sweater. The air had warmed in the few minutes she had been in the store and she thanked the Gods. The rain lightened as she made her way to the playground. Two mothers were playing with their children and Alis smiled remembering her own mom bringing her here once. Avery park had a memory or two but not many. The park had been built over an estate that belonged to a rich family after the woods by their home had been knocked over by a storm. The park was older then her mother, if she remembered. As Alistair was about to sit at a bench, the rabbit stirred and hoped out of her arms. "Hey, get back her!" She chased after it and nearly slipped in a mud puddle. The rabbit was quick and ran through bushes and trees. Alistair went after it, getting snagged a few times but continued. "Where did you go?" She whispered looking at a fork between a few trees. She caught a sight of white and sprinted after it. She started to feel dryer as she ran and soon came to a tree that looked strangely familiar. She surely had never been here in her life. Not that she remembered anyway. The rabbit seemed to be watching her as it stood at a hole. A hole big enough to fit her. As she took a step it ran through it and she let out a frustrated sigh. She wanted to give up, but there was something about this rabbit that made it hard to forget it. Alis hiked her skirt up a little higher as she bent to crawl to the hole. It was wide and she managed to make it half way before loosing her grip. "Oh cr-ah!" She screamed before she went tumbling down the whole. The drop was quick and she couldn't believe what she saw as she fell. Furniture, watches, doors. The tried to grab onto any of them but they just fell with her. She couldn't scream and fell flat on her but. "Oof!" She mumbled as she landed. But this wasn't right. As she looked around her hair stood straight and the furniture was on the ceiling. Or she was. A second later she dropped and landed on her feet. "What the heck?" She said looking around. There wasn't anything but a chair, desk and door. The door was to tiny for her but the rabbit made its way through carefully. The blasted rabbit. Where had it taken her? Alistair looked around and wanted to scream. She looked up and could see the tunnel she had fallen through. Could she climb up it? Probably not. With a sigh she looked at the contents on the desk. There was a bottle that read: Drink Me. And a make that said: Eat me. Suspicious. She wasn't about to do either. Maybe if she did gymnastics she could fit through the door. Alis pulled on the door. Locked. She smiled and pulled out th bobby pin in her hair. Messing with the lock it clicked and the door swung open. It wasn't that small. But even if she was one of those people who could fit in tight spaces she couldn't do it. Might as well try the cake and bottle. Which first. She picked up the bottle and put the cake in her pocket. "Let's hope this works." She muttered to herself. As she drank the bottle she felt something tingly. With a gasp she started to shrink. Her clothes became to big and she had to gather her band t-shirt up so it wouldn't expose anything. Her skirt, leggings, knee high socks and boots fell off and she climbed out of the bundle. The shirt was now like a dress and she felt especially small. Oh blood hell, she thought, what am I doing? She hurried and grabbed the now shrunken cake and out the door. What she saw stunned her. It couldn't be. The stories her mother had told her as a child. They couldn't have been real.

"What do we have here?" A girlish voice said from above and Alistair snapped her head up to a smile…..

**Review please?**

**Fairfarren for now,**

**_Rosejean_**


	2. Meeting

**For those who are reading you might want to go back and read chapter one again, I changed something's.**

**Chapter.2**

**Meeting**

"Ah!" Alistair screamed causing the floating cat to do the same. They both screamed till Alis' throat started to hurt. She coughed and the cat's screams became chuckles.

"Well hello to you too." The striped blue and purple cat started to rotate and Alis followed with her eyes. "Now what are you doing here? You certainly don't look like The Alice they speak of." Alistair's eyebrows rose.

"'The Alice'?" Her voice was a squeak. "Um…I know you have the wrong person. H-how can you talk?" Alis cautiously moved around the cat.

"Every, and anyone can talk here, or so I think." The cat tapped her head for a moment as if thinking. "Yes I am quite sure. So if you aren't The Alice then who are you my dear? You certainly look a little like her but not by much." The cut disappeared then reappeared next to her head. "No blonde hair hmm….Your eyes are the right blue however. Who is your mother?" Alis didn't know which question to answer first.

"I-I'm Alistair Jade King, my mother is Alice Marlette King. Who are you? Where am I? And where is that blasted white rabbit?" The cat smiled again.

"My name, dear Alistair, is Cassandra. Daughter of Cheshire Cat, loyal servants of the White Queen. As for the white rabbit….I am not sure. I saw him scamper away. Do you know where you are to go?" Alis shook her head. "Well dear follow me." Alis took a step and looked around the jungle like place. "You are in Underland." Underland? The place her mother had told her so much about.

"I….thought this was all made up." Cassandra laughed. "Then it is all real? Or did I hit my head when I fell? Yes, that's it. This is all a messed up dream." She mumbled to herself as Cassandra led her down a pathway. A jungle and tangle of blues and greens, vines and flowers, it was all so exotic and beautiful. And just as she was told it would be. This was a dream, a figment of her imagination gone wrong. "Where are you taking me?" Alis was being poked by branches and vines on the ground. Her bare feet started to throb and ache.

"To the Hatter of course." The Hatter? "My dear, it may have been years for you in Overland but here I'd say it's only been…Oh how old am I? 25 years here." Cassandra's look made Alis' wide eyed. "Alistair you honestly don't think time is the same everywhere do you?" Alis shook her head. They remained quiet the rest of the way. Alis took mental notes of everything. The color, the feel, even the smell of it all. She was taking it all in for when she woke up. Finally they made it to a rickety place. A beat up table was set in the middle of nothing and had what looked like the ruins of a tea party set up. Broken dishes were set along with teapot remains scattered about. Alis didn't know what to make of it all. A tea party gone haywire? Or a madman not visiting his home?

"Where is everyone?" Alis heard herself say.

"I am not sure. Hatter should still be here." Cassandra drifted towards the table and a clatter was heard below the table.

"Oh Cass. Your father was looking for you." A voice said. It wasn't that of a man, but of someone younger. A boy, who looked about Alistair's age, stepped out from under the table. "Where have you bee-" He looked at Alis. Her dress/shirt covered everything so there wasn't a need to stare. "You didn't, Cass." His voice was quiet.

"I did. Now where is your master? Oh and sorry Alistair, this is the Hatter's apprentice, Alek." The boy stood erect stretching his body. He was taller than most guys that Alistair had seen and his unruly blonde hair strayed in different directions. His eyes were a translucent green and Alis couldn't help but get lost.

"Hatter left about an hour ago for Marmoreal." Alek watched Alis warily. "Cass," he sighed, "Why did 'ou bring 'er here?" An accent, maybe Scottish or Irish, started to overpower his voice. "Your name is Alistair is it?" He demanded and she nodded.

"Okay introductions are enough, can you lead her Marmoreal?" Cass interjected sounding annoyed.

"I guess." He reached back under the table retrieving a top hat. It was blue, unlike the green one her mother had mentioned was the Hatters'. Pins stuck out from it but no ribbon. Alek caught her starring. "Can I help ye with something'?" She shook her head quickly. "Well then, are you planning on wearing that the whole time you are here?" He motioned to her shirt/dress. She shrugged. "For sakes, lass, can you speak?"

Alistair sighed. "Of course I can." Just as she spoke he started to move. He picked at the fabric she wore and produced a pair of scissors. He started cutting and soon she was in a flurry of fabric. "There, it's nice. Not to revealing but suitable for someone your age if you ask me, what is your age by the way? Oh that won't matter at the moment. Now just to find you something for your feet. Hmm…I wonder if the Hatter has some material around here. If I do say so, Alistair, what an odd name for a girl, you look nice, but what are you doing here? And how did you get here an-"

"Alek!" Cassandra cut him off.

"I'm fine." He squeaked out of his rambling. Alis wanted to laugh. She looked down at her outfit. He had cut it quickly so it was about half an inch above her knee. With the fabric that had fallen somehow he had managed to stitch some of it back to make it ruffle like a tutu. The top part had been cut sleeveless, like tank top. Not bad, Alis thought. As Alek looked around the table for something Alis started to make mental notes again. It was all so lively, so real…but it wasn't. It was a dream, she kept reminding herself.

"You can forget the shoes," Alis said quietly, "I just want to go back home." Alek stopped at her words.

"Home, lass? Where is home? Ever since Alice left…." He shook his head. "Never mind. You will be 'right. Now come on if you want to make it to the White Queen's castle before night." He started walking down another path and Alis walked after him hesitantly. Cass pushed her forward a few times before disappearing. They walked in awkward silence and Alistair fidgeted with her dress. Her feet had stopped aching but she didn't want to rush anything. A few times Alek looked back before he stopped and sighed.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you going to trail behind me the whole time, or am I going to have to carry you, woman?" Alis huffed at him and started to walk ahead of him. "You don'na know the way I assume." She stopped.

"No, I don't." She waited for him to catch up. The silence started again and they walked more. Alis wanted terribly to go home, or to wake up. Whichever it was. "Who is 'The Alice' that you are all talking about?" She said to pass time.

"Ah. Well I assume you know something's about Underland am I right?" She nodded. "Then you know of Alice, the Champion to the White Queen."

"Yes, but not much. My mother never elaborated on her." Alek nodded listening. "She came here often when she was young, and when she was about my age, she came back not remembering anything thinking this was all a dream. But it was all real and it took her a while to realize it. She defeated the Jabberwocky and the Red Queen."

"So you know the basics. But that my dear was not the whole story. We have a long walk ahead of us so would you like to hear it?" Alistair nodded, not knowing what she was getting herself into. "Known to little Alice and the Hatter were in love." Alis' eyebrows went up. "Yes very true. Some still don't know, and some barely finding out like you. It is odd, if you ask me. An Underlandian and an Overlandian but that's how it went. They fell, married after she returned from her trip above, which took two years here. They then had a daughter Ally. And so forth. Until Ally stumbled upon the door that led to Over. She went right through and was never seen. Only five years the poor thing. Alice and Tarrant went insane, funny as it sounds, looking for her. Alice found the door and went. Tarrant wasn't able to go through and remained here, waiting for Alice like she promised. But she never came back." He had a grim look. "It has been 25 years for Underland since she and Ally left. Time has been kind to us. I don't know how long it has been for Over but from your appearance, it has been a long long time." He couldn't possibly mean what I think, Alis thought. "It would explain your hair my dear, if your father had brown hair."

Alis bit her lip. "I never knew my father." Alek nodded in apology. "So you are saying that Alice is my…Great great something?"

"It would seem so." They made it to the Tulgey Wood. "Marmoreal is just on the other side of here. We should make it through before dark. If we hurry anyhow." He started to speed up to a jog then a run. Alis tried to hurry after but he was quick.

"Why do we," she panted, "Have to make it before dark?" She looked up quickly and saw a moon, one of them, start to rise.

"Because not everyone agrees with the White Queen. Who by the way will be pleased to hear you are here, Alistair." His voice curled her name and she missed a step and stumbled. "Can't run either?" Her dress flew around her legs as she ran and made it almost impossible to. "Oh bloody hell." He muttered and quickly scooped her up. His arms were strong around her and his calloused hands felt oddly smooth. "Almost there." He breathed and she looked ahead. Brilliant white lay ahead almost blinding. His pace quickened as noises started to fill the air.

"I can un Y'know." She said when they had reached a smooth path. He slowly put her down but kept her running. "We aren't in the Wood anymore. Why do we need to keep running?"

"Just don't question it!" He was so breathless she barely heard. They ran until the gates of the Castle were within steps. "Stop." Alek whispered. Two chess pieces guarded the gates and watched them wearily.

"Who are thy?" One spoke in a gruff voice. Alis gulped and stepped back.

"Tarrant Hightopp's apprentice and Alistair Kingsleigh." Alis' eyes went wider. It was a nervous habit and she needed to stop doing it.

"Kingsleigh?" Alek nodded. The knights exchanged glances and then opened the gates. Alek pulled Alis through, his gloves barely covering his hands. Alis' legs were hurting now and she wanted to collapse. Too much running. How did Alek do it? They walked up the massive path and through the wooden doors. With a creak they budged. Alek pulled her along again and didn't bother to stop. Alis had to keep from gasping as they rushed past animals and people. She tried to look at them and say something but Alek rushed her ahead.

"Alistair go in there while I look for Hatter." He pushed her towards two grand doors and they opened without her even touching them. A dazzling white room showed and Alis had to narrow her eyes from the gleam. They closed once she stepped in and she turned with a gasp.

"Alice?" She turned to the harmonic voice. A woman with white hair, a white dress and plush lips starred at her. "No it couldn't be. If you were her then you'd have young Ally with you." The woman stepped forward, her hands in a courteous fashion. "Who are you child?"

Alistair starred at the woman almost gaping. This couldn't be her, not the white queen. "Uh, um, I'm Alistair King." The woman looked taken back and blinked a few times.

"My dear, you've come back finally." The woman put her hands on Alis' shoulders. Alis' didn't move as the White Queen touched her face and smiled down at her. "Do you not remember?" Mirana started to frown.

"Remember what?" Alis could see the disappointment in Mirana's eyes…

**Review!**


	3. Missing

**I screwed up! For chapter 1 Cassandra was supposed to say 15 years instead of 25. And in Chapter 2 I wrote 25 again when Alek was explaining. Again it is really 15. I am so so sorry!**

Previously~

"_My dear, you've come back finally." The woman put her hands on Alis' shoulders. Alis' didn't move as the White Queen touched her face and smiled down at her. "Do you not remember?" Mirana started to frown._

"_Remember what?" Alis could see the disappointment in Mirana's eyes…_

Chapter.3

"You do not remember anything?" Alistair shook her head at the White Queen. "Oh dear. This…this is not good." Just as she said this the two doors Alis had come through burst open. Both women looked towards the disturbance and Alis gasped. There stood Alek with a man. But this man looked so familiar. He wore a green top hat with needles, pins and a pink ribbon tied around it. He wore a tattered waist coat, a polka dot tie and mix matched knee socks. His trousers were torn and patched at the knee and Alis knew who this was at once.

"Your highness." Alek spoke and bowed at the waist. Alek looked like The Hatter and Alis started to wonder.

"Hatter, Alek. Please join us." Alis kept her face tilted down as the two men joined. She felt eyes stare at her and wished they wouldn't. "Alek you already know who she is but Hatter, I would love to introduce to you Alistair King." She looked up at her name and was met with emerald eyes.

Tarrant Hightop barely glanced at the young woman without feeling. But when she looked up and exposed her jade eyes her couldn't help but stare. All too soon she looked back down and he tore his eyes away.

"Alistair, this is Tarrant Hightop." Mirana went on and Alis looked at the White Queen.

"I know." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Her words shocked the queen. "My mother told me about this place when I was young. I know who you all are and the story of Alice Kingsleigh," She hesitated, "And you Hatter." She met his eyes and watched them change to a mournful blue.

"Oh." Mirana broke the silence. Her throne room suddenly felt smaller and claustrophobic. "Well I am sure you are hungry Alistair. And just in time too, supper is almost ready." Alis nodded but then a thought occurred. She wasn't her normal height and needed to be if she was going to be here.

"Could you do something for me? I know it isn't right for me to ask but I am not my average size…" She trailed and the queen nodded.

"Too small I assume." Alis nodded. "Hmm….Oh here." Mirana patted down the few pockets in her dress and found a small vile of 'Drink Me'. Alis glowered at the object remembering what happened earlier. "Don't fret." She handed Alis the vile and smiled. Alistair popped open the cap and took a tiny sip. Both men looked away as Alis started to grow and her clothes too small. She was soon the same height as Mirana, her normal height, and to Tarrant and Alek's shoulders.

"I think the lady would like some better fitting close." Tarrant spoke finally and Alis looked up at the man. His voice was something she had heard before and somehow loved it. "Do you mind?" He motioned for her to walk closer.

"Not at all." She said and held the fabric in place. He took out a needle and thread and started to patch up places that had stretched.

"Let me help." Alek came forward and brought fabric out from his waistcoat pocket. It was the same fabric that he'd cut off earlier. Both men started to sew and stitch creating a flurry of fabric again. Mirana watched from a distance and couldn't help but think of her longtime friend. How much Alistair looked like her.

"Done!" Hatter smiled slightly and both men stepped back. Alis looked down and was amazed. With the spare clothe they had added three inches to the dress. It brushed her thighs and was about the length. The plain black moved around her like a tutu as she turned to the queen.

"You look wondrous Alistair." Mirana nodded her approval. She held out her hand and Alis put hers in Mirana's. Mirana led Alis to the throne chair. Alis wanted to slap or pinch herself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"Um thank you." She hurried and remembered her manners. "Both of you." She smiled at the men and was suddenly fascinated with Hatter's obscene red hair. _"It would explain your hair my dear, if your father had brown hair." _Alek had said and now she thought about it. What colors would somewhat dirty blonde and red make? She touched her hair slowly and could see the red that always shimmered in it. Maybe….

"Are you alright dear?" Mirana touched her shoulder.

Alis' head snapped in her direction, "I'm fine thank you. Just taking it all in." The queen motioned her near.

"Come, dear you must be tired of course." She took Alistair's hand and the older woman led her out. The two men followed quietly and she felt a little more uneasy. "I will show you to your room. Tarrant, Alek, you both know where your rooms are." The White Queen warned and the two walked off in the opposite direction. They walked down a long hallway and to a corridor. Alis' feet were still bare but the cool marble felt nice but she worried about leaving marks or stains from her dirty feet. Finally Mirana stopped at a silver door with elaborate designs going up it; the design consisted of what looked like roses, vines, and tree roots. Alis' was more than astonished but her reaction was greater as Mirana opened the doors and they stepped in. The room was black and white; a white bed with black canvas occupied the farthest wall and the curtains were used of the same material. But what stunned her most was the smell that drifted to her. It was like rosemary, roses and the sweetest candy ever. It smelt like her mother and reminder her how whenever she entered a room, it seemed to fill with the welcoming aroma. The whole room seemed to remind her of her mother and she just wanted to get back to her now. "Do you like it?" Her eyes snapped to Mirana.

She nodded, "Very much actually. It reminds me of my mother…." She looked down at her bare feet and Mirana understood.

"I will leave you alone then. Have a wonderful night and good dreams." She put her hands on Alis' shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Good night Alistair Kingsleigh." Alis' kept her eyes down and nodded. The queen left closing the door behind her. This left Alis' alone in the white and black room. She didn't even feel like exploring it but instead went to the huge bed and pulled the covers over. A black satin sheet was under and she slowly crawled into it. Even the warmth from the blanket felt like her mother. She pulled the covers over her head and curled into a ball trying not to cry and sob. Alistair knew one thing; she needed to find a way home. But then why did this feel more like home than London?

**Review!**


End file.
